Generally, various applications are installed on a user terminal, and applications installed on different terminals of a same user or on different terminals of different users are not completely the same. It is assumed that a user A needs to follow and operate an application A installed on a terminal A, but when the user A cannot continue to follow or operate the application A due to reasons such as a low battery of the terminal A, the user A may upload data of the application A to an application server, download, on a terminal B of a user B or the user A, the application A, log in to the application A on the terminal B by using a user name and a password of the application A, and acquire latest data of the application A from the application server, so as to continue to follow and operate the application A on the terminal B.
Using the foregoing method needs to download and install a corresponding application on the terminal B. If the user A needs to follow multiple applications in this case, the multiple applications need to be installed on the terminal B, and subsequently accounts of all applications are used to log in to the multiple applications one by one. In this way, operations performed by a user are excessively complex, and time and traffic are consumed by downloading and installing multiple applications. In addition, these applications installed on the terminal B are very likely to be junk applications for the terminal B, which have a low utilization rate and occupy memory space.